Dark Temptations
by drippingwithsin
Summary: With eyes of flashing amber and long wavy hair the color of blood, she is an addiction. A drug Emma can't turn down. She wants her. Needs her. Will do anything anything for a mere taste of her. "Cora." Emma breathes, staring at her queen from a distance.


_Don't be aroused by my confession_  
_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption, I know_  
_Christ is comin' and so am I_  
_You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_

* * *

Tucked away within the night's inky embrace on the outskirts of Storybrooke, amber eyes drink in the quaint little town with only what could be described as disgust shinning within them. What a horrific curse her daughter must have created to send everyone of these peasants to such a land. Lips curl into a wicked smirk, she expected no less from Regina but still why didn't her daughter decide to stay behind? Why did she choose to follow these fools into this Tartarus on earth? The questions formed and turned within her mind but to her dismay no answers came forth. Well, perhaps a visit to her darling daughter's abode was in order. She smirks, stepping upon the road.

* * *

There was just something eerie about driving at night, maybe it was the hypnotizing winding roads or the darkness that surrounded each side of your vehicle like an endless tunnel but for whatever reason the action quite frankly gave Emma Swan the willies. Oh, she knew that she was perfectly safe in a speeding car but still there was that tickle of fear at the back of her mind whispering what if something were to jump out of that forest and onto the roof. She shook her head focusing back on just getting through the night all the while cursing herself for watching too many episodes of Bigfoot Hunter.

Exhaling a long soothing breath, she bounds around a small curve only to suddenly gasp when a figure seemingly materializes out of nowhere. "Oh shit!" The blonde slams down on the brakes causing the bug to come to an ear-piercing halt that just barely misses the person by mere inches.

Heart pounding, adrenaline flowing, Emma yanks the door handle and scrambles out of the vehicle."Jesus lady! Are you alright!?" She rushes over, eyes immediately beginning to scan her body from head to toe, searching for any sign of injury. Seeing no visible sign of blood or pain, sea-green shoot upward to meet amber anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Yes." Those predatory eyes slide down that shapely form like molasses taking in every single inch with fascination. From Emma's eyes to those well-muscled legs they drank her in, devouring, caressing before finally coming back to her face, a timid tongue peeks out licking thin pink lips. And shit, Emma suddenly feels like a mouse caught within the sights of a stalking cat. She chances her own swipe over the figure. The woman is petite about as tall as Regina but if Emma had to guess maybe a bit shorter. Her hair, dark with a deep reddish tint is piled into an elegant upward do that glistened like liquid in the pale moon's glow. But it's her body that catches Emma's attention slim but curved it was covered in a deep purple elaborate gown with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that gave just enough cleavage to tease but not enough to be obscene. She shivers feeling heat rise in her belly. Jesus Christ.

Noticing the blonde staring at her body, Cora's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why was this woman looking at her like that? Feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the scrutiny, she clears her throat snapping the younger woman back from whenever that mind wandered off to.

The girl exhales for a few different reasons before extending a hand out in greeting. "My name is Emma Swan. I'm the Sheriff of Storybrooke are you lost or something?"

Cora's gaze darts downward, eyeing the offered hand warily then dragged it back upward to the blonde's curious face. This girl hasn't a clue whom she's speaking may prove useful in the future. So putting all those years of manipulation to use, she puts on her politest smile before reaching forward and placing a hand within Emma's grasp.

The young woman's hand is hardened with callouses and marred with scars leading Cora to the conclusion that this girl wasn't a stranger to hard labor. Oh yes, this girl will do just fine. Meanwhile, Emma was noting the buttery softness of Cora's palm. This woman either hasn't worked a day in her life or it's been a very long time. "Why yes, yes I am. Could you possibly tell me where Regina resides?"

Eyebrows furrow in question."Regina? As in Mayor Mills?"

Mayor? Cora searches her mind for the word only to come up empty. "Yes." She replies a bit hesitantly still not quite sure if they were talking about the same person.

"Oh, she lives just over on Mifflin Street." When the only reaction Emma received was a confused expression, she mentally face palmed of course, this woman didn't know where that was. "Would umm would like a ride?" She sheepishly offered, slight blush heating normally pale cheeks. Christ, what was wrong with her. Emma Swan was a lot of things but shy wasn't one of them.

A ride? In what? Cora subtly scans the area searching for a hidden carriage when none is found. She mentally humphs. Perhaps, it was nearby hidden in the forest. "That would be lovely, dear." Permission granted, Emma nods extending an arm, she grasps the delicate hand within her own and proceeds to lead the older woman to the passenger side of the bug. She opens the door gently encouraging the older woman inside but Cora just stands there frozen staring within the car, taking in the cracked leather seats, menacing grey restraints, and the other equally disturbing items she didn't recognize. What was this contraction; a carriage or torture device?

Seeing the other woman's worried expression, Emma automatically assumes it's due to the condition of her old bug. "I know she's old;" She pats the roof lovingly like a favored pet. "but she's safe." Emma turns her head, loose curls swaying with the movement, she gives the woman a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Cora reluctantly enters, sitting ramrod straight upon the seat and as far away from those straps as possible. Emma glances downward making sure the dress was fully in the vehicle before closing the door, she hurriedly strolls over to the driver's side, opening the door she slides in. That's when it hit her, the strong scent of floral perfume mixed in with something indescribable yet oh so intoxicating. Emma's mind went blank for a moment. God, the woman smelled good.

"Is something the matter?"

At the sound of the voice, Emma blinked snapping herself back to reality it was then she realized she'd sitting staring at at the woman for at least a minute.

Blushing profusely, she stammered in embarrassment. "Umm sorry I uh yeah lets go." She whipped her head around towards the front and hastily turned the key. Unseen by the blonde, however, when the engine roared to life the older woman to nearly jump out of her skin.

What in Tartarus was that!? She wanted to scream but when she noticed how the blonde was unaffected she choose to quickly cover up her own fright with a delicate cough before lowering her hands to the seat and clutching the leather like a life preserver. Now was not the time to show any more weakness even if Cora was now thoroughly convinced that this contraction was powered by a dragon.

* * *

It isn't until they're farther down the road that the blonde notices just how hard the other woman is clutching at seat. Feeling a bit sympathetic, she reaches over placing a hand over whitened knuckles."Hey, relax." Seemingly stunned by the contact, the woman whips her head around giving her a puzzled look before slowly loosening her grip.

After the little incident the duo ride in silence, with Emma sneaking side-glances at the other woman at each and every opportunity until finally they arrive at the their designated destination.

"Well, here we are the Mayoral Mansion." The blonde says the last part with a dramatic awed flare, staring past Cora at the enormous house in the distance. The older woman follows her line of vision and facial features immediately harden into a mixture of anger and disgust.

Oh, how her daughter had fallen. Last she heard, Regina was the legendary Dark Queen whose name quite literally brought peasants cowering to their knees and now, here all she was some glorified village chief. Cora ground her teeth together. Unacceptable. She did not put all those years of preparation just so her daughter could lead such a pathetic life. No, Regina was meant to be a queen. Even her name was such.

Not noticing the rage flashing in whiskey eyes, Emma opens the door, stepping from the vehicle and hurries over to the passenger side. It isn't until she's holding the door open that realization finally dawns. Why the hell was she being so chivalrous to this woman? She's never done that with Mary Margret or Ruby but now here she was, acting like some sort of British gentlemen or should it be gentlewoman.

But all that inner turmoil was laid to rest when the woman grasped the crook of her arm. The hand was small, dainty, and was barely felt through the thick leather but nevertheless it was there. Emma subconsciously stood taller puffing out her chest a bit and began to lead the woman to the Mansion's entrance.

Once they arrived Emma side-glanced over at the woman. "Umm, you better let me. Regina is never in one of her best moods at this time of night." _Or anytime for that matter. _The blonde mentally adds, having had her fair share of tongue lashings from the Mayor. Cora nods, understanding all too well how her daughter is. Emma steps from her grasp up to the door, and pushes the doorbell a couple of times.

Not even a minute later, the heavy oak door swings open revealing a highly agitated Regina still clad in a pristine eggshell colored blouse and pencil skirt from earlier, holding a wine glass half full of apple cider. "Ms. Swan, what the hell are you doing this time of the night? Henry has school in the morning." She hisses, causing the blonde to wince.

Emma opens her mouth to explain only to be cut off. "Oh now, darling. Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The woman chimes in from behind Emma, that smooth voice sending a tingling sensation up the blonde's spine and that's when something strange happens. Regina gasps, dark eyes widening into enormous proportions just before those plump crimson lips fall open and the sound of glass hitting concrete causing Emma to jump. Was that fear? Which only becomes more apparent when the older woman glides up beside Emma, her hand trailing from that strong back to an elbow she leaves it there.

"Mother?" The brunette's tone came out in a breathless whisper so low that Emma barely heard her. Now, it's her turn to be shocked. Mother? This was Regina's mother. Sea-green irises dart between Regina and the woman subconsciously comparing the two. Honestly, they didn't look very much alike, sure their bodies types were similar but as for facial features they were totally different.

"Hello, Regina." She greets smiling at the stunned mayor before turning to Emma. "Thank you, dear. For going through all that trouble of escorting me here." Cora steps on her tiptoes, leans forward, giving the blonde a light kiss on the cheek causing Emma to blush and drop her gaze to the ground.

"Oh, it was no problem." She sifts her feet bashfully before glancing back upward. "Well, I'd better get going." She glances over at Regina. "Or Mary Margret will be sending out a search party. Goodnight Regina." Emma turns back to the other woman "Good night uh." All that time they were together she didn't even catch the woman's name. _Way to go Swan. _She's lucky Regina didn't rip her a new one for bringing a stranger here. She side-glanced over at the mayor whom still looked as though someone had told her that the apocalypse had begun.

"Cora, dear."

"Cora." She repeats the name, tasting it on her tongue like fine wine before pink lips spread into lopsided grin."Well, it was nice to meet you, Cora."

"You too, Emma." The sheriff gives the woman one last warm smile and turns around heading toward the idling bug.

The two watch the blonde turn then leave. "What a charming girl." Cora whispers, turning to Regina. The irony in the statement didn't go unnoticed but Regina choose to ignore it having better things in mind to discuss. "Quite." She spats motioning the woman inside.

They stroll in silence through the darkened house to the living area where Regina spins around, crossing her arms. "Now tell me, how did you get though?" Her tone is sharp, irritated, and a bit uneasy. She knew it couldn't have been with magic after all, her mother did have to hitch a ride with the savior and that in particular left a nearly overwhelming nagging concern in the back of mind. Just how in the Hell did her mother get from Wonderland to here.

"Determination." Cora glides forward, long crisp dress swooshing with each step, until she's just inches away from Regina. She chose not to think too much at how her daughter quickly stepped at foot back. "I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking-glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's… It's alright."

Regina facial expression hardens. "I think it's not alright."

Noticing the change in demeanor, Cora quickly tries to recover some ground before Regina begins to reject. "I love you." The older woman reaches forward caressing silken raven locks."I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it;" Amber irises glance away from the hypnotic motion of her fingers running through her daughter's hair only to bore into onyx. "It all changed."

Dark orbs flash in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "You killed my one true love and sold me off to a man twice my age as if I were a prize mare."

"I merely wanted what was best for you, Regina." Cora coos moving her hand from hair to shoulder. She knew she had to tread carefully. In this land with no magic she was practically helpless, at least for now.

Regina makes an uncharacteristic ugh sound, throwing spread hands in front as if wanting nothing more than to strangle this woman. "You are the most manipulative." She ground out before pausing to pinch the bridge of her nose and inhaling a much needed soothing breath. "No." She throws her hands upward. "No, I won't even argue. It's late and if we're to continue this discussion I need to be at my best. Come with me. " She strolls past her mother, not even checking to make sure she's being followed and heads straight for the staircase. Cora reluctantly trails behind, eyes darting to and fro taking in every single detail. Always know your surroundings.

They're halfway to the guest room when Cora's eyes land on a picture perched on a side table of Regina hugging a small boy from behind with both their faces pulled into bright smiles. She pauses stepping toward the portrait, she extends an arm and picks it up running a hesitate finger over the glass surface. "Who is this?"

Regina halts mid-step, turning, dark eyes widen when she notices just whom her mother is speaking of. She swallows thickly before striding over and snatching the picture from Cora. She stares down at it for a moment caressing the item like it was a precious jewel."He's my son."

* * *

Across Storybrooke, Emma slams the apartment door, face alight with excitement she immediately seeks out Mary Margret whom is at the moment reclined lazily on the couch with her eyes glued to the television watching some cringe worthy romantic comedy.

"Oh my God, MM! You'll never guess who I just met." She practically squeals, voice full of giddiness. The school teacher groans, not at all happy about having her movie-night interrupted, she reluctantly presses pause button on the remote and turns to the blonde. "Alright, who?"

"Regina's" She pauses unknowingly adding dramatic affect. "Mom."

Mary Margret snorts in disbelief. "No way! Regina doesn't even have a Mom."

The other woman rolls her eyes heavenward. "Of course she does, how do you think she got here? Underneath a cabbage patch leaf or flown here in some duck's beak."

"You mean a stork; and no I just thought her mother was dead."

Emma furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you think that? Did Regina tell you that?"

"Well no, but;" The raven haired woman's face pinkens a bit in mild embarrassment. "I just assumed since there's never really been any mention of her of any kind."

The blonde hums digesting that bit of information. Where could Cora have been living all this time? Storybooke wasn't exactly known for having many visitors. Mary Margret even said when she arrived that she was the first new person to enter the town in well, ever. So it leads to the question where the hell did this woman come from? And why come Regina never mentioned her or any relatives for that matter? Deciding to look farther into the matter, Emma finally replies. "I guess you were wrong then because the woman I seen was very much alive and well."

A moment of silence passes.

"So?" Snow drawls out, with a curious slightly mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"So, what?"

"What does she look like?"

* * *

**AN**: Just a wee bit o' fun. So should I continue? And please no flames. I mean, as much as they amuse me they're still a waste of not only my time but yours as well. Also I know some are going to ask why Regina didn't blow up. I figured though if my mother showed up after I thought she'd been dead for years I'd be quite stunned. Also, Cora is going to pretty tame for a little white due to her venerability. No powers, strange place, etc.


End file.
